wedding memories
by princess fishyoboes
Summary: disini bakalan ada yang pindah agama , maaf banget buat yang ngerasa tersinggung , ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan donghae dan hyunli sebelum menikah , masalah mereka bukan cuman keyakinan , mau tau apalagi ? bacalah


" eomma ,, aku sama Kyu cocok gag ? " tnya Haneul padaku

" cocok cocok aja , emang knapa ? "

" kamu tu gag cocok sama Kyu , yg cocok itu aku sam siwon tau ! "

"kkk~ , kalian itu cocok semua , gag usah bertengkar , emang kenapa si ? tiba – tiba tanya begitu ? "

"ehm , gag papa si , kalo nikah muda enak gag ma?"

" eh kok tiba – tiba nannya begitu ? jangan bilang kamu mau nikah muda ? " tanyaku heran

" hayo , onnie ? kyu uda nglamar ya ? ahahahaha~ " ledek adeknya

"hehehe~ ,, sssstttt , jawab dulu donk "

" enak enak aja kalo sama appamu , kan dia ganteng dari muda sampe tua noh ,, ahahaha~ "

" waahhhh , eomma muji appa mulu -.-' "

' yaiyalah , daripada eomma nghina appamu , kkk~ "

" ehehehe~"

" eh emang kenapa si ? "

" Kyu tadi pulang kerja nglamar aku " jawabnya sambil malu-malu

" mwo ? trus kamu bilang apa ? "

" ya aku bilangnya Kyu aku suruh langsung bilang sama eomma sama appa "

" owh yaudah , trus dia bilang apa ? "

" dia sih bilangnya besok lusa mau kesini mau bilang sama eomma sama appa"

" owh yaudah , hla kamunya gimana ? "

" terima aja onnie , ganteng hlo kyu oppa tu , siapa tahu ntar onnie kayak eomma sama appa sampe tua tetep cantik ama ganteng :p "

" ahahahaha~ "

Seketika semua penghuni (?) di dalam ruangan itupun tertawa bersama hingga tak sadar ada orang yang membuka pintu dan melihat mereka dengan tatapn heran. Itu adalah Lee Donghae , kepala keluarga dari keluarga ini , pria tampan , bertanggung jawab , sayang keluarga , berumur 45 tahun.

" lah , kalian ngapain ketawa keras banget ? "

" eh , appa udah pulang , ini nih , si onnie dilamar ama Kyu "

" mwo ? " kaget ala sinetron pakek effect zoom

" hehehehehe~ " Haneul hanya tertawa mendengar keterangan adeknya yag sangat jujur

" iya nih , katanya si Kyu mau ngomong sama kita lusa "

" hla kamunya gimana sayang ? " tanya donghae pada haneul

" kalo appa ama eomma setuju si aku mau banget , hehehehe~ " jawabnya malu malu

" lah , kita aja terserah kamu , terima aja , lagipula dia pintar , tinggi , baik , tampan pula "

" ehehehe~ , ya ntar waktu eomma ama appa ngomong ama dia eomma ama appa bilang aja aq nerima dia :D "

" owh , yaudah , udah malem nih , emang besok kalian gag sekolah ? ayo pada tidur " perintah Donghae

" ne appa " jawab mereka berdua kompak

Merekapun langsung menuju kamar mereka masing masing.

" yaudah , yeobo , ayo aku capek banget nih , abis metting "

" ne~ , tapi situ mandi dulu ya , bau tau , ahahaha~"

" ah dasar kau ini , biar bau tapikan tetep mempesona , kkkk~ "

===== Wedding Memories =====

Keesokan paginya rutinitas berlangsung seperti biasa dari mulai bangun sampai sang appa mengantar aichi ke sekolah , haneul pergi kerja dan meninggalkanku dirumah, seperti biasa hanya beres beres. Akupun memulai membersihkan lemari yang berisi foto foto so sweetku*ceile* dengan donghae mulai dari saat pertama kenal dan kemudian menjadi sahabat , dia menyatakan cinta padaku , lamaran ,seserahan , hingga menikah ,, dan saat aku melihat foto resepsiku …

===== Wedding Memories =====

" Hyunli-ah , ntar malem kita dinner yok , bosen nih dirumah terus , selagi besok libur , gimana ? " tanya donghae

" uhm~ , gimana ya , lagi bokek ni , mgkn kalo cuman makan nasi goreng bisa , hehehhe~ "

" masalah bayar mah gampang , ntar aku yang bayarin aja juga gag papa "

" ihir , lagi banyak duit ni bang ? ahahahha~ "

" iye nih dek , mau kgak abang ajak dangdutan , eh salah, abang ajak makan malem nih "

"ahahahha~ dangdutan aja yok bang "

" ahahahahaha~ , gimana Hyunli , mau gag ? "

" boleh deh , selagi eomma ama appa ada tugas diluar kota nih "

" oke , ntar malem aku jemput ya :D "

" okeoke~ "

===== Wedding Memories =====

" oh iya , tumben oppa ngajak makan kenapa ? gag mgknkn cuman gara gara banyak duit "

" iya iya , oppa pengen ngomong sesuatu "

Tiba – tiba donghae jadi serius , tapi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan bercanda

" ngomong apa ? jangan bilang oppa lupa bawa dompet ya ? hehehehe~"

" aniyo~ "

" jangan jangan oppa mau pindah kluar negri trus ini buat salam perpisahan ya ? "

"haduh Hyunli , bisa dengerin aku dulu gag ? serius nih "

" wahhh , oppa mule serius , bahaya nih , kkkkk~ "

" zzzzz -.- " jawabnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya *aigo , kyeopta 3 *

" hehehehe~ , iya iya , piss oppa , oppa pengen ngomong apa si ? "

" janji jangan ngetawain aku "

" ne~ , emang apa sih oppa ? "

" kitakn udah temenan lama , to the point aja ya , aku sayang sama kamu "

" aku juga sayang sama oppa , sayang banget , sebagai sahabat "

" aniyo~ , ini berbeda , aku sayang sama kamu , aku cinta , aku pengen kamu jadi pacar aku "

" :o " aku hanya menunjukkan wajah ku

" giimana , kamu mau gag ? "

" oppa serius mau jadi pacar aku ? "

" ne~ , gimana kamunya ? "

" aku mau 3 "

" yakin ? "

" yah , malah oppa yang nannya yakin , kalo oppa gag yakin yaudah "

" ehehehehehe~ , aniyo~ , aku beneran sayang sama kamu , kamu beneran mau jadi pacar aku kan ? "

" iye bang , aye mau "

" ceile , kita kayak orang Jakarta aja , kkkkk~ "

" ahahahaha~ , iya nih ,"

" yaudah , makan gih chagi "

" ne , gomawo oppa :D "

" lah si dia masih manggil saya oppa , padahal saya udah manggil dia chagi " ia berbicara denga suara pelan

" ha ? oppa lagi jompa jampi ya ? kok komat kamit ?"

" ehehehe~ , gag kok , gag papa , udah ayo kita makan aja ^^ "

Sejak malam itu , aku mulai menjadi pacarnya , kehidupanku menjadi berubah 180 derajat . Semenjak itu Donghae semakin perhatian padaku dan kehidupanku menjadi lebih romantis bersamanya . dan hubunganku berjalan hingga kami lulus kuliah dan kerja . hingga ada permasalahan yang menghampiri kami. Memang diantara kami ada perbedaan dan perbedaan yang paling besar itu adalah keyakinan.

Dari awal aku memang sudah meyakinkan diriku untuk tak memaksanya untuk masuk ke agamaku , menjadi imam hidupku. Aku tak ingin ia dijauhi teman temannya dan keluarganya hanya karena aku . oleh karena itu sampai sekarang aku tetap membiarkannya memeluk agamanya itu, tapi sungguh aku tak menyangka saat dia mengatakan

" chagi ,, aku pengen pindah islam "

Saat itu kami sedang jalan jalan ditaman sekitar tempat kerjaku . aku terkejut tiba- tiba donghae berkata seperti itu.

" mwo ? chagi ? kamu yakin ? "

" memangnya kenapa chagi , aku pengen jadi imam kamu sampai kamu meninggal , aku ingin menjadi imam yang baik "

" tapi apa alasan kamu ? apakah memang karena aku ? "

" aniyo ~ , ingat setiap aku menunggu sedang sholat ? sebenarnya aku mengikutimu hingga dalam masjid / mushola yang biasa kita kunjungi itu . saat di dalam dan melihat orang – orang sedang sholat aku seperti melihat cahaya yang terang dari arah tempat imamnya dan dari wajah orang – orang yg sedang sholat itu , hatiku rasanya seperti tentram , nyaman "

Aku hanya bisa terbengong melihat penjelasannya itu

" knpa ? kok bengong ? kamu gag suka ya ? "

" aniyo~ , bukan kayak gitu , kamu yakin ? gimana ama keluarga kamu ? emang mau nerima ? "

"seharusnya mereka terima , buktinya ,om aku leeteuk dia pindah islam juga kluarga noprob kok "

" eh iya juga ya , aku sih seneng banget kalo kamu mau pindah islam , tapi kamu beneran yakin gag ? aku gag mau nanti tiba- tiba kamu balik lagi ke agama kamu sekarang . jangan pernah mainin agama chagi "

" ne ~ , aku serius , besok anterin aku ya ^^ "

" okeoke ~ "

Sejujurnya [ lagi ] aku masih agak bingung kenap tiba – tiba dia memutuskan seperti itu. Tapi aku senang dia bisa satu keyakinan padaku , artinya aku bisa menikah bersamanya /plakkkk

Keesokan harinya aku menepati janjiku untuk mengantarnya ke kiayi yang ada di dekat rumahku . saat ia selesai mengucapkan 2 kalimat syahadat itu . tak sengaja aku meneteskan air mataku . suasana berlangsung sangat hikmat walau disitu hanya ada aku , Donghae dan kiayi itu.

Hari hari selanjutnya ternyata imannya memang tak mudah untuk tergoyah bahkan semakin kuat . dia mulai rajin sholat bahakan mengajakku untuk menjadi mkakmumnya , rasanya seperti dreams come true. Ahahahahaha~

===== Wedding Memories =====

3 bulan kemudian ,

" happy anniversary ya sayang " kata Dobnghae sambil melakukan sulap kebanggannya yang memunculkan bunga mawar walaupun aku sudah tau rahasianya , kkk~

" happy anniversary too sayang ^^ "

" ini ada something buat kamu "

Akupun membuka kotak itu , ternyata dalamnya ada sebuah cincin dengan batu berwarna sapphire blue , warna favorite kami !

" cincin ? gomawo ? *hug Hae* " aku terkejut melihat apa yang diberinya , maklumlah , biasanya juga gag pernah kayak gini paling ujung juga dia ngasih jurus sulapnya itu , ahahahaha~

" tumben kamu ngasih aq cincin chagi ? "

" iya , aku pengen sama kamu sampe aku mati "

" mwo ? maksutnya ? "

" haduuu , kmu ini pura – pura ato beneran si chagi , bingung saya "

" ehehehe~ , emang apaan si ? keganggu ama pikiran mikirin hyukjae nih "

" mwo ? kamu mikirin eunhyuk mantan kamu itu ? KETERLALUAN " jawabnya sambil marah

" eh , i…i…..i…y…a… , tapi bukan maksutku itu "

" lalu kenapa kau memikirkannya disaat aku ingin melamarmu ? "

" jadi , cincin ini untuk melamarku ? " jawabku dengan muka polos

" ya ! , tapi setelah aku pikirkan lagi setelah kamu menyebut nama itu , aku pending dulu ! "

" mwo ? mianhe chagi , bukan maksutku seperti itu "

" sudah cukup sekarang kita pulang saja "

Kamipun langsung pulang , dia batal melamarku , dia diem selama di mobil , dia ngambek , akunya juga bodoh banget , aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , rasanya pengen teriak sekenceng – kencengnya . di dalam mobil aku terus berusaha meminta maa tapi hasilnya nihil , akku tahu masa lalu donghae dan eunhyuk mantanku itu memang buruk , aaigoooo ,, bagaimana ini

#flashback#

" eomma kemana pa ? " tanya donghae kecil dengan polos kepada appanya

" eh , eommamu sedang kerja keluar kota "

" ah , eomma bekerja terlalu keras , donghae tidak suka itu "

" ahahaha~ , iya iya , besok biar appa yang bilang sama eomma kalo kamu gag suka eomma kerja terus :D "

" jinjja ? donghae sayang sama eomma sama appa " jawab anak kecil itu sambil memeluk erat sang appa

" ne eomma sama appa juga sayang sama donghae " appanya pun membalas pelukan itu , tapi entah mengapa sang appa menitihkan air matanya

" appa kenapa menangis ? appa sayang kan sama donghae , kenapa appa menangis ? "

" aniyo , gwenchana , appa sangat sayang sama donghae kok ^^ "

" ah , appa , donghae ngantuk , donghae tidur sama appa ya :D "

" ne~ , kajja ^^ "

Keesokan harinya saat meeka sedang berjalan jalan dan makan disebuah café donghae mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang menyakitkan

" appa appa , itu eomma :D " sambil menunjuk kearah wanita cantik yang duduk didepan mereka 2 kursi

" mwo ? mana ? itu bukan eommamu , ayo cepat selesaikan makananmu , lalu kita segera pulang " jawab pria itu dengan gugup

" aniyo~ , donghae kenal eomma , donghae mau ketemu eomma sekarang appa "

" gag bisa sayang , itu bukan eommamu "

" appa kenapa ngelarang donghae sih ketemu eomma , pokoknya donghae mau ketemu eomma sekarang "

" mianhe donghae , anak appa sayang kali ini kamu belom bisa menemui eomma "

" waeyo appa ? , pokoknya donghae mau ketemu eomma sekarang , eeeeeooooooommmmaaaaaaaaa "

Donghaepun langsung berlari agar tidak dicegah sang appa , sampai di tempat sang eomma dengan wajah bingung dia melihat disana eommanya sedang bersama lelaki lain dan seorang anak lagi yang bernama lee hyukjae atau eunhyuk. Setelah pertemuan itu sang eomma memaksa agar mereka berteman dan bersahabat hinngga SMP , saat SMP donghae mengetahui rahasia besar orang tuanya itu, saat itu eomma , appa donghae , appa eunhyuk dan eunhyuk berada di ruang tamu rumah donghae ,, saat donghae bangun tidur dia harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa

" eomma , appa , ajusshi , eunhyuk kenapa ramai ramai disini ? kayaknya aku tidak ulang tahun deh , hehehhe~ "

" aniyo~ sayang , duduklah disebelah appa " jawab appa

" ne ~ , ada apa ini sebenarnya ? "

" eomma mau jujur sama kamu sekaligus meminta maaf kepada appa dan kamu sayang "

" memang eomma kenapa ? "

" sudah biar aq saja yang memberitahunya " jawab ajusshi

" aniyo~ , dia anakku , aku tahu aku kuat dan aku pasti bisa "

" sebenarnya ada apa sih hyuk "

" aniyo~ , dengarkan saja penjelasan mereka Hae , kau pasti mengerti dan aku juga meminta maaf hae padamu " 

" sebenarnya ini ada apa si ? kenapa semua orang meminta maaf sama donghae ? donghae bingung "

" baiklah , eomma akan menjelaskannya , jadi sebenarnya eunhyuk adalah adik kamu "

" mwo ? jinjja ? waaaahhh , senangnya , jadi eunhyuk itu adik aku yang diasuh sama ajusshi ini ? "

" aniyo~ , tapi eunhyuk adalah adik kamu dari eomma dan ajusshi , maakan eomma ya hae "

" maksut eomma ? eomma berselingkuh dari awa aku lahir , ninggalin appa dan menikah dengan laki laki ini ? eomma KETERLALUAN ! , donghae benci eoomma , appa kenapa mau ? "

" karena jika appa menolak appa akan diceraikan dan kamu tidak akan merasakan indahnya mempunyai eomma "

" yaampun appa , donghae gag apapa asal appa seneng dan tidak sakit karena hal ini "

" mianhe donghae " ajusshi dan eunhyukpun meminta maaf kepada donghae

" jadi hyuk sebenarnya kamu tau semua ini ? "

" ne karena aku pikir kamu sudah tau ya aku ikut saja disuruh berteman dan bersahabat denganmu hyung "

" semua ini sudah gila , sekarang sebaiknya kalian pergi dari rumah ini , dan kamu , aku tak akan memaafkan kesalahanu dan selingkuhanmu ini SELAMANYA , sekarang kalian pergi dari rumah inii tinggalin donghae dan appa , donghae akan bahagia bersama appa , tidak bersama kalian ! "

" baiklah aku pamit dulu "

" tak usah pamit segala dengan appa , pergi sana , KELUARRRRRRRRRRRR "

Merekapun bergegas meninggalkan rumah donghae , sang eomma masih menangis dan ta bisa berhenti menangis hingga mereka sampai rumah , sementara itu dirumah donghae

" maafkan appa donghae " kata sang appa sambil menangis

" gwenchana appa , kenap appa gag pernah bilang sih sama donghae , donghae sayang sama appa , sayang sekali "

" gomawo donghae " katanya sambil memeluk si anak

" ne ,sekarang appa gag bole sedih lagi , donghae akan selalu ada buat appa "

Setelah kejadian itu setiap donghae mendengar orang menyebut nama eunhyuk ia akan marah apalagi saat bertemu dengan eunhyuk sendii ia akan mengacuhkannya dan tak akan menganggap ia ada .

#flasbackend#

Keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk kerumah donghae tanpa memberitahunya dulu

" annyeong appa , donghaenya ada ? "

" ne , dia di kamar , kamu langsung ke kamar dia aja , tadi malem dia keliatan marah sekali ada apa ya ? "

" aniyo~ appa , gwenchana , Cuma salah paham dikit , hehehehe~ "

" yasudah sana cepetan keburu tu ikan gosong gara gara marah mulu "

" ahahahha~ , ne appa , gomawo " akupun memeluknya sebagai tanda terimakasih , aku memang sudah menganggapnya sebagai appaku sendiri

Sampai di depan kamar donghae aku mendengar suaranya menangis , aigo , mianhe chagi ia menangis sambil mengatakan sesuatu seperti

_Aku benar benar sayang sama kamu , aku ingin menjadi suamimu , tapi kenapa kau masih memikirkan lelaki sialan itu hyunli , hiks hiks , sekarang aku bingung mau ngapain , aku bingung karena aku masih menyayangimu dan aku mencintaimu , aku ingin menikah denganmu ._

Tak sadar ternyata aku menitihkan ar mata dan membuka pintu kamarnya itu , ia terlihat sedang memangdangin foto kami berdua dan menangis , aigo~ aku merasa bersalah sekali padanya . akupun langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang . aku kira dia akan menolakku , ternyata aku salah

" mianhe chagi " kataku sambil menitikkan air mata

Iapun langsung melepaskan pelukanku

" mianhe aku menyebut namanya didepanmu , mianhe aku uda jadi pacar yang buruk buat kamu dan uda nyakitin kamu , mianhe chagi "

" aku kecewa sama kamu , kau sudah tahu masa laluku kenapa kamu masih berani mneyebut nama itu ? "

" ne~ mianhe , aku janji gag akan ngulangin itu lagi , mianhe chagi "

" ne , aku percaya sama kamu "

" would you marry me ? "

" mwo ? jinjja ? "

" masih dirimu chagi ? "

" aniyo ~ "

" lalu , would you marry me "

" ne ~ , I do chagi :D " sambil kutunjukkan cincin yang diberikannya yang sudah melingkar di jari manis tangan kananku

Akupun langsung memeluknya lagi , syukurlah semua ini cepat selesai dan tidak ada masalah lagi hingga kami menikah.

Kami menikah tanggal 24 oktober , dan setelah kami menjalani pernikahan kami selama 7 tahun kamipun dikaruniai 2 anak perempuan yang cantik dan menggemaskan , mereka adalah Lee Haneul dan Lee Aichi *nama yg aneh untuk anak keturunan korea *

===== Wedding Memories =====

Setelah aku selesai membereskan rumah tak disangka haneul dan aichi memberikan sebuah cake yang bisa dibilang besar dengan foto pernikahanku dan donghae dan disana tertulis " happy anniversary 25th my beloved eomma & appa " . akupun terkejut dan langsung mnerima kue itu

" gomawo sayang ~ , sayang appamukn belom pulang , jadi kurang komplit nih , eh ini memang tanggal 24 ya ? eomma lupa "

" ne eomma , liat tu tanggalan "

" ehehehe~ , iya , tapi appakaliankn belom pulang , gag seru ah "

" kata siapa aku belom pulang yeobo ? aku capek menunggu diluar "

" lah kok udah pulang , hla ngapain nunggu diluar ? waduh , kalian sekongkol ya , aaaaaaa "

" itu disuruh si kucrut dua "

" ahahahahaha~ " tawa haneul dan aichi

" appa , appa gag jadi ngajak eomma dinner apa ? katanya mau pergi berdua ? ihir " ledek haneul

" waduh , kok kmu bilang bilang , jadi gag surprise nih , wuuuu "

Kamipun terbawa suasana dan tertawa bersama *dasar keluarga sarap *


End file.
